The Broken Auror
by Scowlingatthemoon
Summary: Auror Potter is coming back to Hogwats as a DADA guest Professor. The actual Professor finds out that the Savoiur of the world isn t as alright as he might seems to be.
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Auror  
``I want you all to read chapter sixteen and write an essay about Werewolfs, their habits and features. How to recognise a werewolf, how to react in situations in which you are confronted with them and your personal opinion on how to improve their current status in the wizarding world without disregarding that they can be very dangerous.  
I want the essays on my desk next Friday if you submit yours late make sure you have a good excuse."

Draco Malfoy watched his students leave the classroom, hurrying to get to the Great Hall for lunch. He hadn`t expected to love teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts as much as he did and in moments like this he couldn`t help but look back at his own time as a student sitting in this exact same room, listening to their various DADA teachers. He could still see Snape standing in the front telling them about werewolfs, desperate for someone to really listen and to find out about Professor Lupin.

Merlin, that was almost fifteen years ago. Who would have thought that he would come back to Hogwarts. He had spent most of his time here repeating the things he had heard his father say about Dumledoor being a confused old man. About this not being a proper education. About being ashamed to go to the same school as mudbloods. It made him sad to think about who he had been back then but he could not help smiling at the irony of it all.

He was teaching children how to protect themselves against dark magic, how to fight for what was right. Even though he had clearly been on the wrong side of history.  
The students thought of him as fair, treating everyone the same and they came to him to talk about problems that they had. Granted, most of those students were Slytherins so it made sense that they would talk to the Head of their House but there were a few Hufflepuffs that liked to come to him and talk and Juno Boyne, prefect of house Rawenclaw habitually asked him for advice about potions, Quidditch, helping first-years that were homesick or whatever was troubling her at the moment.  
It meant more to him than his students could ever suspect.

``Professor Malfoy", he heard and saw a Griffindor fifth-year standing before him, looking at him with his bag over his shoulder, obviously wanting to talk to him.

`` Mr. Jewell, wha can I do for you?`` Draco asked, packing his bag.

´´Well, I was just wondering", he said, `` When is Harry Potter here?"

``Harry Potter?``, Draco asked, not quite believing his ears. What was the boy talking about? Why would Potter come to Hogwarts? `` I´m not sure, I know what you are talking about."

`` Madame Weasley told us he´s coming to lecture us as a guest professor in Defence Against the Dark Arts.``

That was something he had never heard before nor would have ever expected it. The Griffindor stared at him, expecting an answer Draco couldn`t possibliy give him.

``Well, Mr. Jewell, it seems that i know even less about this visit from Mr. Potter than you do. I will talk to Madame Weasley and get back to you``, he managed to say before he quickly left the classroom with the burning desire to find Madame Weasley this instant.


	2. Chapter 2

``Weasley!", Draco roared when he finally spotted the familiar red hair. He had been looking for the flying instructor for a good twenty minutes and had lost all patience while contemplating why Ginny Weasley would tell a student Harry Potter would come to Hogwarts.

``Draco, what´s wrong``, the ginger asked.

``What`s wrong? I`ll tell you what`s wrong! Arthur Jewell just asked me when Harry Potter is coming here. Would you maybe care to elaborate why he would think that Potter is not only coming here but is also going to teach one of my classes?`` Draco tried to look intimidating even though he knew very well that that wouldn`t work on her. They had been colleagues for over a year now and their polite ignoring of each other had turned into small talk had turned into actual conversations had turned into them actually being friendly. Maybe they had even become friends. It was still weird for him to think of them as friends – if someone had told young Draco he was going to be friends with a Weasley when he would have laughed at them after hexing them with a very hurtful stinging hex.

But the Weaslette actually wasn`t so bad. She even kind of reminded him of Pansy. They were both strong women who didn`t take shit from anyone and weren`t afraid to break the rules to get what they wanted. They were both very stubborn and absolutly terrifying when furious.

``You know.", was all the redhead said.

``No, I dont. Please tell me more.", Draco answered sarcastically.

``Haha, very funny. Do you want me to tell you or do you want to keep being a bitch about it?"

Draco shot her a dirty look.

``Fine.", Ginny sighed.``Headmistress McGonagall thought the students would like to hear Harry talk about fighting dark magic. She thinks it`d be a great opportunity for the students to really grasp the reality of the war and all the dangers that are still out there. And, honestly, I agree. We`re trying to protect them from all of this but they have to know. They have to be prepared. There are stillmany rogue Death Eaters out there and others trying to become the next … you know.``

She was right. Just because the Dark Lord was dead didn`t mean that the Wizarding World was safe. It really wasn`t. Many were experimenting with dark magic or trying to get revenge and becoming bad as well in the process.

``When is he coming?", Draco wanted to know. After all McGonagall was right. The students needed to know that the world wasn`t suddenly only rainbows and cupcakes. And they would take that more serious if they were told by the Saviour himself. But he should have been consulted about this. It was his class after all!

Weasley was now rubbing her neck and avoided eye contact with him when she said: ``He`s scheduled for Thursday.``

Thursday? That was in to days! He couldn`t believe it. ``Thanks for the info.``,he spat, turning on his heels and walking away. The last thing he heard before turning into a small corridor on his right was Ginny clamoring: ``He wrote you a letter about this, you know? I thought you had gotten it by now.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy was nervous. Of course he would never admit he was because Malfoys didn`t get nervous. But he was. He was nervous. There was no denying it. Harry Potter was coming back. To Hogwarts. He would see Potter again. Why was he excited? He shouldn`t be excited. He hadn`t seen Potter in years. His stupid crush should have gone away by now. But it hadn`t. Draco was feeling jittery, he couldn`t sit still. Salazar, he was behaving like he was a teenager. But the Slytherin couldn`t help himself. Potter was coming. And he had sent Draco a letter!

It had been on his desk when Draco had returned to his rooms after his talk with the Weaslette. It wasn`t anything special, really. Simple, cheap white paper in a simle, cheap white envelope. It looked like it had been written hastily but Draco knew that was just Potter`s writing. It had always fascinated him that Potter as well as the teachers seemed to be able to read it.

The message was plain. Potter obviously hadn`t given the words a lot of thought but Draco had still read the letter about ten times.

Malfoy,  
McGonagall has asked me to come to Hogwarts to hold a lesson for the fifthyears in your class. I hope you don`t have a problem with that.  
It`s supposed to take place in two days.  
I would like to come tomorrow already to catch up on everything that`s going on in Hogwarts and to talk to you about my plans with the students.  
I`ll be at your rooms at 10 am to discuss everything if that`s OK with you.

H. Potter

He was going to be here. In Draco`s rooms. His rooms!

That was going to be interesting.

Draco wondered what version of Potter would arrive tomorrow. The one he hated? Or the one he could daydream about for hours?

The one that had broken his heart by rejecting his friendship? Or the passionate Quidditch seeker, powerful wizard and owner of the greenest eyes Draco had ever seen?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter couldn`t wait to go back to Hogwarts. Somehow he still considered it his home. Even though he hadn`t been there in years. Hogwarts was his childhood. Hogwarts was studying with Hermoine and eating sweets with Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron. Hogwarts was Harry realizing how it felt to be loved and how to love. Hogwarts was Voldemort and years of being tormented by Snape. But Hogwarts was also being accepted for who he was. Hogwarts was figuring himself out . Hogwarts was Quidditch, Time Turners, the Weasleys, Hagrid, Exploding Snap, Zonko`s, Quills, happiness.

And Hogwarts was Draco Malfoy. Arrogant, stuck-up, rude Draco Malfoy. Conflicted, cunning and confident Draco Malfoy. Misunderstood Draco Malfoy. Attractive Draco Malfoy.

It had taken Harry a while to admit that he found the Slytherin attractive. Even after he had come to understand that he was gay, Harry didn`t know why he was attracted to the prat. He was a Death Eater after all. Had helped let them inside the school. But he hadn`t exactly had a choice.

But Ginny had said that he had changed. She talked about Draco Malfoy like they were friends. She talked about of kind he actually was, how good he was with the students. About his patience and his loyalty.

That didn`t really sound like the boy Harry had known in his childhood but he supposed that people could change. And he very much wanted to meet that new, changed Draco Malfoy.

Harry couldn`t stop thinking about meeting the man that pretencious boy seemed to have become.

He had written to him, saying that he`d be there tomorrow to talk about his plans for the class. That was going to be interesting.

McGonagall`s request had could not have been better timed. Right now Harry wasn`t working on any cases, probably wouldn`t work any for a few weeks. He wasn`t exactly top fit. That werewolf attack had been bad. Harry had almost died and even after a week at St. Mungos he still had headachesall day and terrible nighmares in the nights.

Those weren`t exactly new but now the were howls, claws, sharp teeth and screaming in between of the green flashes and the crying.

Harry didn`t know when he`d be able to work as an auror again. He didn`t eve know if he wanted to continue working as one. He had always thought that he wanted to be an auror. It was what he knew. What he had been doing his whole life. But maybe that was the problem. Maybe he didn`t want to have to save the world again and again.

But there was no need to think about that right now. He had a lot of time to think about that in the next weeks. Right now all he had to do was pack his bags.


End file.
